


Ellianna

by ravenouschild



Series: The Crown Caster & the Avengers Crew [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gen, Mages, No one asked for this I just felt like writing it, Origin Story, Slightly questionable timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenouschild/pseuds/ravenouschild
Summary: Ellianna is a young caster mage, one of the strongest and most mysterious of a quickly disappearing group. She hides in plain sight, running away from her pain and just trying to live a normal life as her luck naturally drags her into the mix with some heroes. Her origin story is tragic and just a huge mess in general.Adding new magic casters to the MCU (because I wanted to and for absolutely no other reason), and giving Peter a female love interest (will be described in more detail later in the series)This first story in the series is mainly for context on the character I'm shoving in so that it's not as confusing later on :)





	Ellianna

Ancient magic. Mages. Magic casters. In the modern world, they were a long forgotten legend. Old magic gave way to sorcerers, who could teach their craft to others instead of having to preserve the power down a line of family. Old magic mages were almost obsolete in the 21st century. Magic powers could only be obtained by a caster parent, or somehow obtaining the power through an ancient source of magic, which were all sealed due to their ability to cause immense destruction. As technology evolved, the caster population took a massive hit.. It wasn’t like they were massacred, just that the threat of more modern issues tended to favour more solutions. Casters started having less kids, instead, spent their lives dedicating their time towards saving the world. When the Avengers were born, the caster population was at an all time low. There were only around 50 left. 

Ellianna Spellmeyer was born to 2 mage parents who were never planning on a child. She was a mistake. She was mostly cast aside and forced to grow on her own. She studied magic incessantly since it was the only thing that made her parents happy, but since she was too young to be able to control her magic properly (which made her parents frustrated to no end), she resorted to locking herself in the library under the guise of studying magic, only to read about science and technology. 

One day, her parents failed a spell, and accidentally disturbed a magic protection ward, unsealing a lacrima, which was one of the ancient sources of magic. The protection ward had been put on it eons ago to control the light lacrima, that was so strong it caused horrible amounts of destruction when it was active. The only options were to seal it somewhere or destroy it. Although Ellianna’s parents were powerful, they didn’t have the power to destroy it, so they chose to seal it in a human host. Host sealing was extremely illegal, since it had always killed the host and chained their soul to a spiritual dimension to be tortured forever, but Ellie’s parents were power driven and ignorant. Not even liking their child in the first place, the choice for who to use was easy.

Ellianna was 9 years old when her parents dragged her out of the library, not even bothering to sedate her, and throwing her down onto the kitchen table, her father cutting into her chest with a knife and sealing the lacrima in. Barely alive and scarred for life, they dumped her at the edge of a ravine to die. What they didn't know, was that lacrimas spend their entire existences seeking a worthy master. Only one man has ever been known to merge with a lacrima, and he died soon after, attacked by jealous mages. The light lacrima that had been messily implanted in Ellie decided that this dying 9 year old would be its master, so it filled her with so much magic potential that it healed her up and merged with her being. The light lacrima, embedded into her heart, led her to her grandfather, a very old elemental mage that didn't even know his granddaughter existed. Ellianna’s grandfather was the strongest mage to exist at the time, having immense control of his craft through decades of experience and the most sophisticated of magic tools. He was the highest of all the casters. The Crown.

The old mage, contrary to her parents, was thrilled at her appearance, having always wanted an apprentice, and taught her magic astonishingly quickly due to her studies and her almost limitless magic potential from the lacrima she hosted. Right before he died, he gave her his magic weapons, and his title of the Crown caster. A transforming staff that grew alongside Ellie, 6 feet of shining silver metal, powerful magical crystals lining the intricate design on both sides, and a sentient magic tome, a thick blue book rightfully named “Book” by Ellie that created portals and channeled written spells at its own will. Ellie had spent so much time taking care of her grandfather before he died that Book, now trusting of its new master, was so fiercely faithful that Ellie didn't even have to be conscious to maintain the soulbound connection.

Ellianna spent the next few years of her life, from ages 11 to 14, faking documents for her grandfather's guardianship, creating magical clones of him when necessary, so that she could go to middle school and then Midtown high. That was where she met Peter. She saw through Peter very quickly. The bruises, hidden under long sleeved sweatshirts, the exhaustion, the nervous energy. Even though Ellie herself wasn't doing much better, casting light illusions over herself in order to protect her identity, defending the earth from other magical monsters, keeping up with schoolwork, working with the avengers, trying to get any sleep she could, whilst editing videos for her YouTube channel (a comedy and gaming channel known as “thebrightest”, with 7.9 million subscribers and rapidly growing (how else was she supposed to make money for rent), she often couldn’t afford to waste the magic to take care of Peter once they got close enough for him to open up about being Spiderman. But whenever she could, she would sneak into his room, casting the strongest sleep spells she knew so that he could heal faster overnight. 

Ellie grew close to Peter incredibly quickly, moving from friends to best friends to significant others in around a year and a half. Maybe it was all the common ground they saw in each other, and all the pain they’d both been put through in their lives. When Peter was beaten up the hardest, Ellie was there. When Flash picked on him the hardest, Ellie was there. When Aunt May was diagnosed and died of terminal cancer, Ellie was there. When Peter was adopted by Tony and Pepper, Ellie was there. Both teens knew everything about each other, but Ellie, no matter how much she wanted to, couldn’t bring herself to tell him about the daunting and powerful aspect of her life. The Crown caster occasionally showed up to Avengers missions to help out, and she just couldn’t risk letting the secret leak out in any way, shape, or form. She had no family, no connections, and no protection. If she was targeted, she had nothing to fall back on. It was too risky, so she hid. She made magic clones of fake parents, faked documents, renting an apartment under a fake name, living a fake life. 

An unfortunate mission later, causing her tiny studio apartment to be essentially inhabitable,, she faked her grandfather's death. She was close enough to aging out of the system anyways, being 16 and 6 months away from her 17th birthday. However, Steve and Bucky, having doted on her for enough time when Peter snatched her an intern job at SI, barely blinked an eye before adopting her. It was one of the only days that Ellie had truly been happy in her entire life. Ellie had a home, and most of all, a family.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering if I pulled names of objects and concepts in this story from other sources, yes I absolutely did because it takes too long to think of those things myself (I'm way too indecisive)
> 
> The timeline is definitely going to be a little messy because I didn't think this series through completely before starting to write it. A lot of stuff might be out of order :( sorry
> 
> (The rest of the series does not HAVE to be read in order. They're related, but not necessarily depending off of each other)


End file.
